


Hamlet 06

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	Hamlet 06

已经早上十点了，黄景瑜还没醒。

被他以强硬姿态锁在怀里的尹昉其实也没醒多久，春宵苦短，搞完补个觉醒来就是日上三竿，背后的少年人像个火炉，在12月的冬季里暖得让人从骨头缝里发懒。尹昉看了一眼时间，使了点力气转过身去，仰头看着黄景瑜的睡颜，闭上眼睛。

他是第一次进入黄景瑜完全完工后的精神图景，江水反射着空中明媚的阳光，照得尹昉不得不眯起双眼。他沿着江边走了一会，发现了那辆自行车，随便地倚靠在护栏上，尹昉低头检查了一下，没有锁，犹豫两秒，跨了上去。

然而他没想到的是，这个车子自带导航，他只负责蹬脚踏板，车把有自己的思想，把他往某个已经设定好的方向带。他骑过大街小巷，水果摊上还有打开一半的西瓜，车子拐进一个小区，有住户种了夹竹桃在楼下。

自行车在某个单元楼门口自己停了下来，尹昉从车上下来，抬头看了看那唯一一扇打开着的窗户，没上去。他沿着刚刚来时的路往回走，回到江边，蹲下身，手在清凉的水里撩了两下，又往下伸了伸，捞出一条半透明的精神触角，细细小小，好像一尾小鱼。

因着哨兵还在睡梦中，这条触角也安静地像是睡着了。尹昉将自己精神图景中的一条触角释放出来，轻轻打了个结系在一起。两条触角突然发出微弱的光，慢慢融合成一体，然后又被放回到江水中消失不见。

 

心愿得偿的年轻人在梦境中好像被谁摇晃了一下，然后梦如潮水退下意识的海岸，他睁开眼睛，正好看见尹昉还没来得及收回去的手。黄景瑜困得又把眼睛闭上，拉过那只手按在嘴唇上，带着点小奶音：“醒这么早啊……”

尹昉被他这副柔软不设防的样子击中心脏，隔着自己的手指去亲吻他。黄景瑜闭着眼睛没动，尹昉要退开了，又突然把半边身子压上去，掐着下巴吻他。

两个人都赤身裸体，又吻得动情，不一会就感觉到黄景瑜下面起了反应。尹昉挣扎着想要起来，却被压着动弹不得，那根滚烫的东西还往他腿间蹭。“别动。”黄景瑜嘬了他下唇一口，“再动就真的走火了。”

闻言尹昉真的不敢动了，不像是精神世界里还能潇洒骑个自行车，他昨晚第一次，现在后面还疼着。小狼狗开了荤食髓知味，万一再被按着来一场，估计今天就得半身不遂了。他不动，大个子也安安分分地趴在他身上不再动，两个人就相拥着静了一会。

 

然而温存只是一时片刻，对于精力旺盛的年轻人而言，初夜后的早晨对着怀里赤裸的爱人，不做昏君都对不起这良辰美景。黄景瑜往下退了点，弓起身含住尹昉垂着的阴茎，大手从中间分开两腿覆在会阴上，模仿着性交的动作一下一下地向上冲撞。

大了六岁的向导抓着他的头发的手一松一紧，不知道是想要推开还是拉近。小年轻把滚烫的手心按在昨晚被开了苞现在还红肿着的穴口上，一边维持高频率的震动，一边像是吮吸冰棍一样口着前面。在一次深喉之后，尹昉忍不住射了出来，令黄景瑜感到惊喜的是，后面的小口，竟然在还在高潮的时候，收缩两下，吐出一点亮晶晶的液体。

他把这件事贴着向导染了一层绯红的耳朵说了出来，尹昉接着就翻脸要推开他下床，小哨兵赶紧拦腰抱住他，黏糊糊地撒起娇来，硬邦邦的性器顺着臀缝挤进去两团肉中间，前前后后地摩擦着那块肿胀着的地方，手还揉搓着胸肌上的两粒：“尹老师你不能不管我啊……你舒服了我还难受着呢……老师帮帮我……”

尹昉高潮后的身体经不起他这么挑逗，也被他奶兮兮地磨得心软，转过身准备照样还给他时，却被一把拉住，“我想看着你射出来。”这个人怎么就这么奇怪，捏起嗓子来是只歪歪头的小奶狗，压低嗓子时，微哑声音就被高浓度的春药泡满。

最后还是尹昉给他用手解决，两个人随着动作不时交换亲吻，黄景瑜呼出来的热气又被尹昉吸进去，性爱的味道就在吐息之间越来越浓，诱得人发出隐忍的呻吟。

黄景瑜的表情混杂了难耐与舒爽，剑眉蹙起，唇又微微张开，尹昉目不转睛地盯着他，自己下面也开始再次勃起，眼睛里露骨的欲望把少年人盯得耳朵渐渐红起来，最后吻住那双昨晚被吮吻到发肿的嘴唇，把满腔的爱意和情欲都发泄到这个漫长到快要窒息的吻里。

 

最后及时制止这场白日宣淫、不至于让火越烧越大的救星是饥饿，毕竟温饱才能思淫欲，哪有饿着肚子做爱的道理。黄景瑜一头扎进被子里拒绝回忆刚刚的窘况，尹昉笑了一会，爬起来准备下楼做点吃的，结果一推门，看见外面正摆着一个托盘，上面放着热乎乎一碗红豆粥。

拾起浴袍套上连带子都没系的黄景瑜晃过来，看见门口的东西没忍住笑了，被又羞又气的向导瞪了一眼，只当是打情骂俏，揽着他的腰把人整个抱进怀里，额头在侧颈蹭了蹭，嘟哝了一句：“你是我的，真好啊。”

尹昉抬起手来摸摸他的头发。少年人有种魔力，能让他暂时忘记所有正在发生或者将要发生的事情，沉迷于这一刻，做一个满心满眼只放的下这一个人的普通人。

德牧从走廊那头撒着欢地跑过来，差点把托盘也带翻，背上还背着一只脸上写满了惊恐的美短猫，“它怎么突然大了这么多？”黄景瑜瞥了一眼自家傻狗子，把怀里的人紧紧抱住：“我长大了嘛，你的功劳。”

那碗红豆粥最终还是没逃过被带翻的命运。

 

成年之后，三个老家伙终于把组织内的事项透给了黄景瑜一部分，他们自然是不可能从自己手里分出多少，绝大部分还都是从尹昉那里夺过来的，只是尹先生现在操心少当家的所有，从床上到床下，这些事最终还是没易了主。

黄景瑜乐得不去沾手，他隐隐知道尹昉正在做些什么事情，尹昉不说，他也就不去问，但有他在，老家伙们就找麻烦找得少了些。特别是在“不小心”看见尹昉脖子上那个衬衫领子遮不住的吻痕之后，连各种乱七八糟的与向导见面都消失了。

不过他也有自己的心事。组织上下默认尹昉是他的向导，并不是仅仅是因为发现了两个人的私密关系的蛛丝马迹，还有尹昉突然增强的精神力。他现在看起来已经超过了A-等级，在如此短的时间内，能实现这种提升的方法，除却结合不做他想。

然而他们并没有结合，尹昉甚至会在黄景瑜精神力即将触碰到自己屏障的时候，迅速地制止并退开，也没有允许过他进入自己的精神图景。黄景瑜确实并不太在乎那些没有说明的秘密是什么，但这样严丝合缝的隐瞒让他觉得沮丧和无力，他渴望能更近一步的接触尹昉，也希望可以分担这个年轻向导身上那么多的秘密，但是尹昉始终没有透给他一星半点。

 

尹昉从文件堆里抬起头，就看见铁柱直立着身子扒开了门锁。它不知道什么时候学会了这么一招，从此在整个别墅里畅行无阻，甚至有一次两个人正在浴室里搞着的时候，这个傻狗子跑了进来。作为自己精神的一部分，黄景瑜倒是没觉得怎么样，但是被一只狗——甚至还有后来跑进来的美短点点——盯着被人操到高潮，实在是太超过了。

被教训过几次后，铁柱终于长了记性知道不能乱扒门锁，这会发现尹昉正在盯着它，立刻满脸乖巧的歪了歪头，然后转身跑了。不一会房门就被黄景瑜推开了，少年人怕打扰他，不好意思自己来问，就让铁柱做了侦察机。尹昉看着他手里端着的感冒药，笑着叹了口气。

“你怎么不先睡？”尹昉站起来接过感冒药，推开了黄景瑜的索吻，“传染。”大男孩委委屈屈地抱着他哦了一声：“想你想得睡不着。”然后顺势揽着他坐到椅子上，“不让亲就让我抱一会。”

小年轻撒起娇来，尹向导只能举手投降。喝了药赶紧继续查账看文件，也不避讳背后的黄景瑜。黄景瑜本来还乖顺地把下巴搭在他肩上，打过两个哈欠之后，那手就开始不安分的开始上摸下摸，最后直接扒了尹昉睡裤把他推倒在桌面上。

 

之前洗过澡，肌肉线条流畅的臀部与大腿散发着温暖湿润的水汽，黄景瑜把手指探进那处密穴的时候，尹昉只来得及把手边的文件都推到地上，防止一会被染上什么别的东西，然而很快他就无心去想文件的事情了：“……别！别舔！啊！别舔那里……”

黄景瑜置若罔闻，舌尖配合着手指撑开那因为紧张而收缩的小口，另一只大手像是铁铸的一样按住他挣扎的腿。私密的地方被粗糙湿热的舌尖舔舐过的感觉实在太刺激，尹昉很快就带了泣音，小腿也搭在黄景瑜肩背上往自己身上勾近。

但年轻的哨兵并没有因为这样就放过他，他嘬住穴口，吸得啧啧有声。手指撑大入口处的括约肌，用舌尖快速地挑逗里面的嫩肉，看着那鲜红的黏膜一收一缩，流出透明的液体来，指腹很快又不安分地滑进里面揉按着前列腺的位置，括约肌紧紧裹住点火的手指想要抗拒，又被虎牙轻轻叼住研磨。

快感积累到一层层积累到只差最后一线，后穴里的东西却抽了出去，突如其来的空虚让尹昉下意识地抬起上身去找黄景瑜，却被翻了个身整个人摆成了跪爬在桌面上的姿势，下一秒，硬热的阴茎就一下到底贯穿了他，浊白的精液被操射出来，一股一股的喷在身下的纸页上。

刚刚还困得打哈欠的黄景瑜像是突然被接上了电源，窄腰挺动如打桩机，尚且处于高潮中的尹昉被卷进猛烈的快感中，叫都叫不出来，生理性的眼泪和来不及吞咽的口水沾满了文件。肠道内热情地裹住滚烫又坚硬的阴茎，吸得黄景瑜舒爽无比，恨不得连下面两个囊袋都塞进那极乐之地。

 

等到两个人先后达到高潮，尹昉脱力瘫倒在桌面上，被黄景瑜掐着腰射了一肚子精液，少年人累得倒在他身上喘粗气，过了一会怀里人软绵绵地踹了他一脚：“压死了。”黄景瑜把性器抽出来，失去塞子的后穴收缩两下，流出一点精液，混着融化了的润滑剂的，从红肿的穴口流到腿根，又一路蜿蜒滴在桌面的文件上。

他往后退了一步坐在椅子上，握住尹昉一条垂下来的小腿，吻了吻他突出的脚踝，毫无悬念的又被踹了一下。尹昉从身下摸了摸，找出被攥得皱皱巴巴又沾上了各种体液的一张，起身迎面坐到黄景瑜，轻轻啄吻了他一下，把文件塞进他手里。

黄景瑜一手揽着他腰一手看文件，“这个出纳数字做得很精细，藏了什么？”尹昉懒懒地趴在他胸口，一只手摸着胸肌轮廓之下的心跳，眼角带着高潮后的一抹勾人绯红：“我怀疑赵允康手里有至少一条他个人的走私线。”“关于什么的？”黄景瑜隐隐有种预感。

“人口，准确来说，可能是向导。”

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
